emperor_of_ashesfandomcom-20200214-history
History and Timeline
WORK IN PROGRESS Below you will find a timeline outlining a chronology of the major events that have transpired in the history of Hessos and the World of the Emperor of Ashes. The timeline lists general dates of major events according to the Connic Calendar (B'efore '''C'onn-'A'''fter '''C'onn). Some of the listed events are stripped of particular details that would spoil the grand plot to the players, these will be marked with '''±, whilst other major events will be revealed later. Timeline 'The Age of Legend ' * The Noldorin Elves arrive in the shores of the Continent of Hessos. ± * Except for a few dispersed enclaves in the midlands, the Noldorin Elves settle, for unknown reasons, in what is now Noldor, which is gradually transformed to their mystical woods, thwarting undesired strangers and breathing as the Noldorin kin's lungs. The Dwarves, led by their venerated ancestors, colonize the Grey Mountains and found the mountainholds of Dunhall and Everpeak. Lain, through sheer wits and cunning, expels the Stone Giants and Grimnir, with his fiery axe and bold sons, slays the Twin Drakes. * Humans build the first cities and settlements. At their head, the ancient Ions and the temple-city of Anthona. Contact is made with the powerful Elves and Dwarves and all races prosper. * Harmony is short-lived as a series of earthquakes and natural disasters ravage the Continent. The temple-city of Anthona is submerged by a great flood. The Dwarves see their legendary ancestors vanish and the Elves further isolate themselves. The ocean south of the Continent is transformed into a colossal whirlpool and deathrap which is known now as the Dancing Ocean. ± * Humans repopulate the Continent under various tribes and confederations. By helping the Dwarves rebuild their damaged mountainholds, they are given the secrets to the art of smithy and craftsmanship. The first iron-clad human kingdoms emerge. At their head, the legendary Adinisavi and Brezhon to the north, the Falken in the midlands and the Ethruscae to the south. Gnomish nomads and raiding groups gather for the first time around a single leader, Ammonbir and the legendary Pardalisca is founded. 'The Age of Druids ' * A second disaster seizes the Continent. In an unprecedented series of events, hideous monsters and abominations surface to plague the world. The Noldorin Woods fall sick and the Elves emerge once again from their seclusion. Rumors centuries later speak of whole isles slipping into the sea and an ancient undersea race of beings vanishing from the annals of History. The damage dealt to the Continent is irreversible however and the monstrous hordes continue to plague Hessos. ± *Wary of the forces troubling the Continent's harmony, the Druids of Noldor reach out to the other races. The Druids soon become omnipresent throughout Hessos; 'blessing' human tribes and coming to their aid in times of need. Their innate magical abilities pave the way to the cult of Druids where the latter have become venerated and divinized by their human benefactors. Category:History